Undying Love
by kittypur69
Summary: Alexa Moore was eleven when her parents were murdered. She goes to an old friend of her parents David Rossi. Her and her brother Jacob Moore are later put into a foster home. A week later on Alexa's Birthday Jacob is shot and later died in the hospital. Alexa then knows she is an orphan. Later turns into Spencer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Character summary: Alexa Moore is an eleven year old girl that lives in Quantico, Virginia her whole life. She has black hair with blue eyes and is pale skinned. She has a brother named Jacob Moore.

Alexa's P.O.V.

I was at my friends' house and I got home around 7:30 I was tired so I decided to go to sleep early. I went straight to bed not saying goodnight to mom and dad. I could hardly sleep and I woke up at 8:34. I went downstairs to see if mom and dad were up. The lights were out and there wasn't any movement in the house. I went to mom and dad's bedroom and went over to moms' side. I shook her and called for her quietly to tell her I can't get to sleep. I felt something wet when in touched the sheet so I turned on the light on the night stand. I pulled the covers off mom and I screamed. Mom was laying there with blood everywhere on her face if I can call it her face from all the stab wounds. I was so scared I ran over to dad to see if he is alright. Pulled the cover off he was facing the other way like he was thrown on the bed with at least fifty stab wounds on his face and torso. I couldn't look at them any longer, dad said to go to his friend David Rossi if something bad ever happened to them. Rossi worked for the F.B.I. behavioral analyst unit or something like that but I did know he was the only adult I knew at the moment that could help me. I'm a pretty smart kid so I know who to go to.

I was sort of running through the streets for about what seemed like forever. Then I made it to the F.B.I. and went inside. I slid past security so I wouldn't get caught without a visitors pass. I made it to the elevator and made it up to Rossi's floor and walked past the cubicles. People were giving me funny looks I don't know why; maybe because I was a kid or that I was in my pajamas. Anyway I got to his office the dude never stops working. I went in and he was alone doing paperwork. "Alexa what are you doing here?" he asked me. I walked a little closer and said. "They are dead…" I said in a quiet voice. "Who?" he asked. "My parents they have been murdered … a-and I…" my eyes started to tear up. He came over and patted me and said. "It's ok. Alexa where is your brother?" I looked up at him and said. "Jake is at a friend's house." I said. He told me to go and sit down then he left. I think he went to send people to my house to find out what happened. I don't know why this happened, I mean mom and dad were nice and friendly to everyone they had ever met. All I thought of when he left is why would someone do this.

About an hour past then Jake and Rossi came in. Jake came and hugged me tightly and I started to cry. Rossi left us alone and Jake hugged me and never let go. "They're gone Jake." I cried into Jakes arms. Jake comforted me and he was crying too. I am glad Jake is still with me. Rossi came in and told us what was going to happen to us, foster homes. There was already one we'd be going to later that night; I really didn't care where I went just as long as I had Jake with me. Someone took us to the house were we'd be living with a woman, her name's Margret. She is a middle aged woman and has three other foster children living with her. She is nice to us and knows what happened.

One week later

A week has passed since mom and dad's death and it was my birthday. Margret was going to make me a cake and she said you only turn twelve once. She didn't have enough eggs so she asked Jake if he would get some from the market down the street. Jake was fifteen that's why she asked him, he's the oldest foster kid there. I tagged along with him and we set off for the market. The streets were really dead at this time for some reason. We got the eggs and were heading back to Margret. We were walking and were almost home when this man was heading towards us I got scared and squeezed his hand tightly.

The man was even closer and then he pulled out a gun. I didn't understand then the next thing I knew was that Jake had threw me to the side and I fell down. All I heard was a gunshot I looked up and saw Jake hunched over holding his chest. "JAKE!" I screamed. The man then pushed Jake down on he was lying on his stomach. I kept screaming his name the guy who shot him was running down the street and then I heard him yell. "Happy Birthday Alexa!" How did he know who I was? I went back to Jake. "Jake, Jake stay with me!" he looked at me and said. "Alexa don't worry about me." He choked out. A man came running over and said. "I called an ambulance it should be coming!" next thing I it I heard sirens then I was in the hospital waiting outside of surgery.

Rossi came in. He talked to the Doctor who came out of where my brother was. His expression dropped. He started to walk towards me and I closed my eyes pleading he wouldn't come over here. I knew what he was going to say. He sat down and said. "I know you know what happened." "Of course I know. I have no family." I said as I looked down at the floor. There was a small pause. "Alexa I want you to promise me something." "What?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Stay strong and I promise I will find the man who did this to you." He said to me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but here is chapter two enjoy C: *Disclaimer I do not own Criminal Minds and severely wish I did and all OC's are my original ideas.

_Twelve years have passed since the murder of Alexa's family, and the unsub was never caught. During this time David Rossi retired to work on his books and Alexa's case went cold. Alexa was transferred from about forty faster homes till she was eighteen. She is now living a normal life…_

Alexa's P.O.V.

I woke up on a normally Thursday morning and got ready for work. I work for the newspaper, I write columns and I'm sort of a reporter that works behind the scenes stuck at a desk nine hours a day. I'm not complaining I like my job, coworkers, and boss I just never get my time to show people what I can really do.

As I walked in to my floor and me coworker/ best friend Rene came over to me. "Hey heard some news about you!" she said cheerfully. "Oh really what is it about today?" it was hard to tell what Rene overhears because most of the time she only got half of the truth. I sat down at my desk and she sat down on top of it. "Well when I went into the break room to get some coffee and I saw Sharron and Rachel talking. They were talking about the…" I zoned out I was just thinking about all the paper work I have to get done. Rachel is our boss and Sharron was her secretary. Rene started shouting at me. "Alexa! Alexa are you even listening to me?" she said impatiently. "Wait what were you talking about?" I said as I took of my shoulder bag. "I was talking about that Las Vegas job everyone has been frantic about!" she said. "Wait you know who got that job?!" I said wanting the answer. "Well I was going to say I heard them talk about you." She smiled. "No I doubt she picked me I'm way to clumsy to…" Rene cut me off "Will you stop that you are perfectly fine, you do a good job. You need to stop second guessing yourself like that." I nodded just to agree with her then Sharron came over to us. "Rachel would like to see you in her office." Then she walked me to the office.

"Oh good you're here, please Alexa sit down." She was staring at her computer screen. "So you needed to see me." I said. She got off her computer and looked at me. "So I know word is going around the office about this Vegas conference. I wanted to let you know that I want to test your skills with media and the place we're going to a casino and if it works out right they want us to write a piece about the place as in us I mean you." My heart exploded. "You mean you want me to come with you to Las Vegas?" I said my heart skipping beats for an answer. I wanted this job so bad. "That is exactly what I meant. You have talent Alexa, I believe if you get a task different than writing newspaper columns you could make this company big. So do you accept the offer?" "Of course I won't let you down!" "I'll take your word for it." Rachel said as she handed me a plane ticket. I was smiling when I left her office.

When I got back to my desk I got a lot of 'I told you so' from Rene. People were happy for me it's not every day someone from my station got a task this big. After work I went home to pack I mean I leave in the morning.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I woke up got dressed for work only to go there to have to fly across the country to Las Vegas. A case popped up there about a kidnapping of a ten year old boy. It wasn't all that bad I mean I get to see my mom while I was there. As Hotchner and JJ debriefed us about the case me and the team got on the jet and were off to Vegas. It took a couple hours to get there and we were going over the case during the ride over. I decided to get some sleep on the way over.

~The next morning~

Alexa P.O.V.

So we arrived at Las Vegas air strip. My hotel was on the other side of the strip. I took a cab but before I left Rachel told me that the conference started at two. It was about 8:27am and I hadn't had any sleep the entire time. When I arrived to my hotel room I crashed in the bed. I set my alarm till ten. That gives me enough time to sort out all the paper work and get the presentation set up.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:33pm. I overslept. I can't believe myself I can't believe I did this. I grabbed the stack of papers and rushed out the door. I hailed a cab then I franticly sorted everything perfectly before I made it to the casino. I paid the cab driver who was very rude and took my papers inside. When I was walking through the door I glanced down at phone. Perfect about ten minutes to spare. Then the most awful thing happened to me between the time I looked at me phone and to when I looked up. I completely ran into some guy who was walking in the opposite direction of me. Let's just say those perfectly organized papers flew in the air. I fell on top of the guy and we fell to the floor.

I was apologizing like crazy to the guy preparing for him to scream his lungs out at me. "I am so sorry sir. I didn't see you it was my fault." I said looking at him. He had the brownest eyes and brown ruffled hair. He was so cute but I didn't have time to mingle. I looked over at the papers spread across the floor. "Shit!" I said as I hurried to collect them. Still not believing I did that. "Here let me help you with that, it was my fault I wasn't looking to where I was going." He said as he helped me pick up my papers. "You don't have to do that." I said as he handed me the papers. "No, no, no its fine." He said. He helped me up to my feet. "Thank you umm." "Spencer, Doctor Spencer Reid." He said. "Alexa Moore." I said smiling. A few seconds past and I remembered where I needed to be. "I'm sorry I have to go, I have a meeting and papers to reorganized." I said looking at my phone. "I hope it goes well." Spencer said. Then I walked off ready to destroy my career and I chance with a really cute and nice guy.

When I entered the conference room and Rachel was there. I started to reorganize the papers. The owner wasn't there yet. I was missing so much material I knew I was getting fired. Then the fire alarms started to go off and everyone rushed out. F.B.I. flooded in and I was so happy. I didn't have to present the ideas and I had a far better story to write and I'm positive it will make front page. A while later Rachel and I boarded the plane to go back to Quantico, Virginia.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I knew I had a far more than a hunch about who kidnapped Ryan the missing boy, the casino owner. I went into the casino to talk to the guy about this. I told the team to hold back because I knew I could talk to him. When I was coming back to signal the team to come in, I ran into a girl. The last thing I saw before hitting the floor and her skinny body falling on top of mine were her papers flying. She was apologizing like crazy and she was picking up her papers. I said to her. "Here let me help you with that, it was my fault I wasn't looking to where I was going." As I handed her the papers she talked about how I didn't have to do that. She looked at me with her pretty piercing light blue eyes as her black hair flowed and said. "Thank you umm." I stuttered and said "Spencer, Doctor Spencer Reid." She said her name was Alexa Moore but she had to go. She was so pretty and I stumbled some before getting to the fire alarm and pulling it. Sending people out of the building while the owner was inside was easier to send FBI men in to arrest him so it doesn't cause panic. The boy was back to his parents at the end of the day and we took the jet back home to Virginia. I couldn't forget that girl I hit. Alexa Moore swam through my mind for the whole ride, I just couldn't forget that beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3 I know you

This is chapter three please enjoy and review! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review c: P. have updated sooner but I'm having internet problems. Chapter 4 is on its way.

Spencer's POV

As we landed in Virginia Morgan kept bugging me about going to the bar with him. I really didn't want to go because I know he would make me his designated driver because I don't normally drink that much. I finally gave in after the millionth plea. We drove in his car and parked out front. It was a small bar but was huge on the inside. I sat down at the bar on the wooden stool. Morgan had already gotten a drink and was talking to young women probably in their mid twenties to early thirties. As I was sitting there I ordered a glass of water and was deciding on whether to leave or stay when heard a voice talk to me. I looked over and saw a woman talking to me.

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" she said. Her voice was so angelic. I stumbled a little with my words like always but managed to get a "no" out. "Do you mind?" "No go ahead." I said then sipped my water. The bartender walked over and gave the woman a hug over the counter. He was a middle age man with a rusty voice. "Ah, Alexa it's been to long since I've seen you. How have been things?" she chuckled a little at this as she sat back down. "You know me Danny I don't really change." He walked off then came back with a drink in his hands. "There you go the usual, like the old days." He said as he smiled. "Aww thanks Danny you remembered." She was drinking a quite weird looking drink. Then I realized who she was.

"Wait are you Alexa Moore?" I asked her as she looked at me funny. "Umm…m Spencer Reid is that you!?" she said as she set her drink down. "Hey yeah it's me." I smiled at her. I still don't believe I'm looking at that girl from Las Vegas. "What are you doing here in Virginia?" she said smiling that thousand watt smile of hers. "I-I live here what about you?" "I live right down the street! You know I thought I'd never see here." "Oh yeah how did that thing go in Vegas?" I asked her as she calmed down some. "Amazing all because of you. I mean if I didn't hit you then I would have had to present that mess." I just stared into those baby blue eyes of hers. "That's good to hear."

We were talking for a few minutes then Morgan came stumbling over. He clearly had too much to drink because he reeked of different types of alcohol. "Hey Reid what are you up to?" Alexa looked over to see who it was. "Who is this lovely angel that fell from heaven?" Alexa giggled when he said this. "Derek Morgan this is Alexa Moore, Alexa Moore this is my very drunk coworker Derek Morgan." I said as I introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alexa." "Same here Derek." Morgan glanced over to the women he was talking to earlier, they were gesturing him over. "If you'd excuse me I have two lovely ladies to buy drinks for." He started walking over there when Alexa yelled "Make good choices!" than we both laughed.

It was around 11:00pm when Alexa said she was going to leave. "Well Spencer it was very nice to see you again." "Same here you made my night better." She said goodbye to me and the bartender and walked out the door. I couldn't let her leave so I rushed out the door to her. "Alexa wait!" I called after her. She turned around. "Spencer what is it?" "I just thought I would walk you home." She blushed a little bit. "You don't have to Spence." "Hey I want to no matter what you say." "Whatever you say." She said as we started walking. A few seconds of silence went by so I decided to say the first thing that came to my mind. "Did you know that about 76% of women from age twenty to thirty don't make it to their prior destination when they walk alone in the dark? They are normally adducted, attacked, or sexually assaulted from when they left to the time they try and make it back." She kind of stared into space then I heard her speak up. "Really I didn't know that, and what normally triggers this to happen?" I got really happy when she said this most people I talk to would hush me or cut me off because of my 'useless facts'. "Normally it's because of how appealing or pretty the woman is that triggers this." She blushed again. "Did you just call me pretty? I mean you wouldn't have walked me home and tell me that if you didn't think so right?" I felt my face go red. "Yeah I guess I did call you pretty." She giggled at me.

We stopped in front of apartment buildings. "Well this is me I guess." She said as she looked up the building. "I guess this is goodbye then." I said to her. "Let's not make it forever. I want to see you again Spencer." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She then grabbed my hand with her incredibly soft hands and wrote down her number. "Call me so we can do this again." She said as she smiled at me. "I would like that and I will." I said couldn't help but smile at her. "See ya later." She waved to me and went inside. I was so happy right there all I was doing was looking at her number written on my hand.

I walked back to the bar and got Morgan out of there. He was completely drunk and I had to pay his bill. He sure did drink a lot. That couldn't bother me I was too happy to get mad. I drove Morgan back to his apartment and took the train home. It turned out to be a good night without being at the office doing paperwork.

Alexa's POV

I was out last night then I ran into Spencer. It was so great to see him without papers flying everywhere. He's not like many guys I've dated he was different. We got to know each other a bit better last night. It made me happy to see him though. I do hope he calls. I wasn't going to tell Rene about him yet because she freak out and make me explain every last detail about what happened, when it happened, why it happened, and so on. So I just went to work keeping it to myself, but we're not really together because we're just friends, but Rene wouldn't see it that way.

I was at home on my couch watching old soaps when my phone started vibrating. "Hello." The voice on the other end was quiet and trailed off a lot. "Umm… is this Alexa?" "Yeah who is this?" "It's Spencer." I laughed some because I knew it was him when I heard his voice. "Hey how is it going?" I asked him. "It's good I'm just working on paperwork and decided to call." I was happy he did this. "I'm so happy you called I'm kind of bored myself." "Oh umm… Alexa?" "Yeah Spencer what is it?" There was a long pause and hesitation on the other side of the call. "I was wondering if you weren't too busy you would umm… like to go to dinner with me. Later, but if you're far too busy we don't h…" "I'd love to. I'm not at all busy." I said as I cut him off. "Really? You really want to?" I giggled lightly because of his hesitation because it was cute. "Defiantly. Where do you want to meet?" He told me the place but I was far too excited to go out with him. I then took a quick shower and dug through my closet for something to wear. After everything I tried on I couldn't find a single thing that looked decent. So I just went with a pink and black dress that ruffled out at my thighs with a black jacket to pull over my arms. I didn't want to look to crazy when I was out with Spencer so I kept it simple with my black heels with pink straps.

I am a little too excited about dinner I mean we are only friends after all, but I feel different about Spencer. Like I said before he is not like most guys. Then I grabbed my small shoulder bag and phone then I was out the door heading toward the restaurant.

Don't forget to review dis chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Chapter 4 is here! Don't forget those reviews! I hope you all like this chapter it is short but it's mostly focusing on Spencer and Alexa's date.

Spencer's POV

I was a nervous wreck. I had a date with Alexa tonight. The thing is I don't normally go out with women, I mean they don't normally like me. I couldn't find an outfit to wear and I wondered if she really wanted to go out with me. I settled with a grey and blue plaid button up shirt with black pants. When I got to the restaurant Alexa arrived about five minutes after me. She looked outstanding as ever. The waitress showed her our table and conversations started.

"Alexa you look really nice." I think she blushed a little but I couldn't really see her face. "Oh thank you Spencer, you look nice too." The night went on and we ordered our food. She started talking again after the waitress left. "So genius Dr. Reid tell me about yourself." She giggled. "Well you already guessed the first thing." I joked. "Oh yeah what's that?" she said as she took a bite of her meal. "I'm a genius, I have an I.Q. of 187, I can read up to about 20,000 words a minute and I have an eidetic memory." I believe I saw her smile at this. "That's so cool, you're like a super genius. I'm not as smart as you but I do have an I.Q. of about 176. I don't normally tell guys this because they seem to get upset when I'm smarter than them." She smirked. "So what do you do for a living?" She said as a follow up question like the answer was going to be somewhere in the stars. "I work for the FBI in the BAU department also known as the Behavioral Analysts Unit." I don't know what I said but Alexa seemed to have shifted in her seat to hear this news. "Oh wow that's exciting. Wait it was your team that gave me the great story!" I was confused about this. "What do you mean by story?" She smiled and said. "I work for the paper and I was the one chosen to write the special edition story for the casino that your team busted. I got sort of a raise for the story because I got the truth about the casino owner thanks to you guys!" "Wow that's pretty exciting too."

We were talk for what seemed like forever until we finished dinner. We left the restaurant and I was walking her home to her apartment building. The fact that I was having so much fun with Alexa I didn't want the night to end. We talked about a lot of random things like favorite authors, books, philosophers ect. Things were different with Alexa, she wasn't a normal person, she's normal but I could have a conversation with her unlike most people I talk to without having to break things down. I liked where things were heading for us.

We came to her apartment and she told me how she lived on the sixth floor and her neighbors were 'in their own little world'. I really didn't want to say goodbye to the person whose company I deeply enjoyed but everything has to come to an end. (for tonight any way.) "Spence I had a good time with you tonight, I kind of wish it didn't have to end." She smiled at me. "Me too, I had fun with you tonight. Thanks for coming out with me." I smiled back. "Well it's pretty late I should go I mean you have to work so I don't think your boss would like it if you were late or tired." She said as she looked down the street then at her apartment building. "Yeah I guess I should. Well goodbyes Alexa have a nice night." I said to her as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Oh. Yeah you too." She said as she looked disappointed. She started to walk up the steps to the building so I started to walk home only for her to call after me. "Hey Spencer!" I turned around to face her. She ran over to me then flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was caught off guard but I returned the kiss back to her. "Goodnight Spencer Reid." She then turned around and walked into the building as she waved goodbye. "Bye Alexa…."

So what did you think? Do you think they are right for each other? Please review to tell me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five can't believe I wrote this much of the story. I hope you like it and I beg you to review this chapter. I want some reviews but I do thank the ones that did and the ones who favorite my story. Still don't own Criminal Minds. :'c

Spencer's POV

It was another amazing night with Alexa and I think things went to the next level whatever that is. Then reality sets in and I have to get back to work. It never bothered me about working long hours but now since I have someone new in my life and I want to spend time with her. So I went on to work. When I got there it was paperwork as usual. Morgan and Prentiss were at their desks. I doubt Morgan remembers meeting Alexa because of how drunk he was and I don't plan on telling him, or any of them. It's because I don't want them to baby me about it because I know that's what they'll do. I came over and sat down at my desk.

"Hey Reid how was your night?" said Morgan as he looked at me. "You know the same as normal." I lied. I can't just say 'I was with the most amazing girl in the world and we totally kissed.' No I couldn't and I knew Morgan saw right through me because I'm a terrible lair. "Ok then." He said as he looked over at Prentiss. I spent most of my time with the team so I don't believe they need to be in my personal life.

It was lunch time before I knew it and Alexa was texting me. She was texting me all through the day and I had a hard time not to laugh at some of her jokes. I just sat at my desk texting Alexa with my new phone. It was a smart phone and I am so much smarter than it. I had to get it because I dropped my old phone in a puddle last Wednesday night coming home from work and it was raining hard. Any way I finished my paperwork and pretty much just sat there with my phone until when I wasn't looking Morgan put some of his paperwork on my desk. I didn't say anything because I wasn't busy and this was nothing out of the ordinary for Morgan to slack of and give me his paperwork. Prentiss laughed quietly at me but I didn't acknowledge it.

Once work ended I went home to my apartment and continued to text Alexa. We had plans to go out this Friday she said she wanted to take me to a museum or art show. I agreed but I don't really understand art too much. She seemed really excited about it and it's probably the fact that she likes art and is a photographer. Friday couldn't come any faster.

Friday, October 30.

It was finally Friday and it felt like work was dragging on and on. We didn't have any big cases over the past week only a standard serial killer who killed five people in Tennessee, which we caught the second day there. I have wanted to see Alexa for a while and today will make it all better. She normally texts me daily and we try to stay connected through our work hours. Some time I just can't figure out my phone because I am not a technology wiz. I finished paperwork over the case then around five then at about five-thirty everyone started to pack up and go home. Morgan came over to my desk.

"So Reid you busy tonight?" He said as I was getting my bag. "Actually I have plans. Looks like your bar hopping alone tonight." I said not making eye contact with him. "Ooo, do mind filling me in on what you're doing tonight?" Morgan said as he joked. "Umm… it's… well…" I fumbled with my things. "It's cool you don't need to tell me, now that is. See ya Reid and have fun tonight." He said as he was walking onto the elevator. He's always in my business and I couldn't make up a lie to tell him.

I walked home dropped my stuff off at the door and got dressed for tonight. I don't normally dress casual but tonight I didn't want Alexa to think I was always formal. So I put on a pair of black jeans with a zip up jacket with a t-shirt underneath. I felt weird because I don't stray too far away from khakis and sweater vests but tonight was different. I walked down to Alexa's apartment right after I texted her that I was on my way to her place. When I arrived she was already waiting outside of her apartment building. She looked amazing as her hair blew in the small wind. She wore a floral mini dress with heels. I don't think she noticed me until I said hi to her.

"Hey Alexa!" I called to her. "Huh? Oh Spencer hi!" she said as she turned her head in my direction. "You look beautiful I thought this was just an art show." She blushed when I said this. "You really think so! I'm not too dressed up for an art show am I?" she said as she started to walk down the steps. "No you just look amazing." I said, and then we started to walk down the street. "You don't mind to walk do you?" she said. "Yah its fine I like to walk." I looked at her she was smiling. "My car is in the shop getting fixed and I'm walking with you so I feel safe." I couldn't help but smile at this. "And I will try my best not to let anything happen to you." I told her then we turned the corner and walked a little further and then she stopped and dragged me inside a building. "We're here! Come on let's go!" she said. We were inside and the walls were covered with paintings and there were a lot of people around them. A woman came walking toward us. "Alexa I can't believe you came!" she said as she hugged Alexa. "And who is this?" she said as she looked me over. Alexa giggled at her friend then said. "This is Spencer Reid. Spencer this is my delusional best friend Rene Johnson." I nodded then said hello. She looked at Alexa. "Spencer Reid, are you the one who stole my best friends heart?" she asked. Alexa looked at her. "Yah this is m-my boyfriend." She looked at me and I saw her blush. "Well I'll leave you two alone then." Rene said as she walked away. Alexa stared at me then I spoke up. "So I'm you boyfriend?" She blushed so much her whole face went red. "Only if you wanted to be." She said looking straight into my eyes. "Well how can I refuse something like this? I want you to be my girlfriend, but I thought you already were." She giggled. Then we walked around looking at all the pictures.

"So tell me do you like art?" Alexa said. "Not really. I was told before that every picture had a meaning to everyone but I don't see anything in them." I told her as we looked at a piece. "I don't know what to say about that. I don't think it's a meaning but like a feeling, sometimes strong sometimes weak but it depends on the person." She said as she took in the painting. "But then sometimes you just don't know what to feel." She continued. I laughed at this because the painting was so weird looking. She started to laugh to. The night went on and it was great. We started to leave after we looked at all of the paintings.

The sun was setting as we walked to her apartment. Then I started to ramble off. "Did you know that the reason the sunset is red is because the…" Alexa cut me off. "Because the red wavelengths can be seen by the human eye because the red scatters more. It was later called Rayleigh scattering." There was a moment of silence. Then we burst into laughter. "You're pretty smart Alexa Moore." "But smarts can get you only so far in life though." She said as we arrived at her apartment building. "So umm… would you like to come up, I can make some coffee." She said as she looked at me. I didn't put too much thought into it and agreed to go up to her apartment. We walked up the stairs and into the door. The lobby was small and a few people were in there and then we shifted toward the elevator. I don't totally like elevators but I just followed Alexa.

Her apartment was on the sixth floor and it was room eighteen. "So this is it." Alexa said as she jiggled her keys in the door. It then opened and she welcomed me in. "It's kind of small but I bare with it." She said as she walked in and closed the door. The apartment wasn't huge but it wasn't small. "So you want some coffee?" she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Umm… sure I'll have some." I said as I sat down on the couch. It took me a while to take in the apartment. It was bright and I noticed a book shelf was overflowing with about a hundred books. I broke my gaze when Alexa walked over with two cups of hot coffee. "That was quick." I said as she sat down. "It's instant coffee I hope that's alright." She said as she handed me a cup. "Its fine I'm not picky." I sipped the coffee then set it on the coffee table. "So how long have you lived here?" I asked her as I watched her sit her coffee down. "I lived in this building for about two years. I like it because it's close to work and I know the people." There was a moment of silence but only lasted for about a second. "Can I ask you a question?" she looked at me. "Yeah sure." "What is a super intelligent twenty six year old guy doing with me? Not many decent guys want to be with me, I guess they look at me and think they do whatever the fuck they wanted with me and get away without hurting my feelings." there was silence as I processed all of this. Then I spoke up. "I want to be with you. I think about you every day and I can't get you off of my mind. Believe it or not, not many women want to be with me because I bore them with use less facts." She giggled then said. "I think that makes us right for each other." I looked at her beautiful eyes. "I think your absolutely right." I put my hand on her cheek and pulled my head in to kiss her. She pulled in to and we kissed. One thing led to another and we were in her bedroom. We pulled the clothes from each other not breaking away from one another. Her skinny body pressed against me and she whispered in my ear. "I trust you won't hurt me." (YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS SO I'M KEEPING I RATED T.)

The next morning

I woke up in Alexa bedroom. Alexa was still sleeping beside me. She even looked beautiful when she slept. I looked over at the clock it read 10:00. Shit I was late for work. I wasn't expecting last night would happen but it did and I completely forgot about work. I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake up Alexa on went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Alexa up. She was wearing my shirt and was looking out the window. I put my pants on and then moved over to her. I put my arms around her and kissed her neck. "How did you sleep?" I said. She giggled when I kissed part of her neck. "Amazing since you were by me." We stood by the window for a while. "I'd love to stay but I need to get to get to work." I felt her expression drop. "Oh ok." She walked into the bathroom and then came back. She had changed her clothes and handed me my shirt. A few minutes past and I walked over to Alexa. "I'll see you after work." "Ok bye." I kissed her bye then left and got a cab to my apartment.

Alexa's POV

When Spencer left I went back to my bedroom and lay in my bed. I laid there for a few minutes then I dosed off. I was only asleep for a few minutes then my phone rang. I slid my hand across the table by my bed and grabbed the phone then I answered it. Someone was already talking on the other side. "Reid its Morgan, where are you? Hotch has been looking everywhere for you! Reid?" I was half asleep and I didn't hear half of what they said. "H-hello?" I said drowsily. "Who is this? Is Reid there?" I hesitated when I realized it wasn't my phone I was talking into. "Umm… umm… wrong number." Then I hung up and put the phone down. Spencer left his phone here and that was probably people from his job calling. I feel back asleep, I was really tired.

Spencer's POV

I walked into the BAU office late, really late. I rushed over to my desk and Morgan and Prentiss rolled their chairs over to me. "Where have you been I've been texting for the past hour?" Prentiss asked. "It's more like who were you with?" Morgan said. I didn't look at them. "Reid!" they both said. "What I slept in that's all." They were seeing right through my lie but it wasn't a complete lie. I started to search for my phone as Prentiss was going back to her desk. "You can't find it can't you?" Morgan said as he l looked me over like he knew. "I must have left it…" Morgan cut me off. "…At her house." Morgan chuckled. I felt my face go hot red. "Umm…" "It's ok kid, secret safe with me." He said as he rolled back to his desk smiling. Great it was going to be a wonderful day I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter six. All I want to do is write this story. I do it all the time at home, at school, in the car anywhere possible I just have to until it's complete. I love the feeling that people enjoy reading my story. Please review this chapter! Still don't own Criminal Minds btw :'c

Alexa's POV

I stayed home after Spencer left for work. I get so bored just sitting in my apartment. It was around noon when someone was knocking on the door. I slipped on Spencer's jacket because it was lying on the chair and answered the door. "I can't believe you. Why didn't you answer your phone? I have been calling and texting you all morning!" Rene said as she came busting through the door. "Oh I'm sorry my phone must have died." I said as I threw myself on the couch. Rene ran over and sat down beside me. "Oh my god I can't believe you!" she said as she stared at me. "Can't believe what?" I said as I stretched out my arms. "You did it didn't you!" I had to play dumb or she will start with the whole twenty questions shit. "Come on your killing me." She smiled that devious smile of hers. She only does that if she knows or thinks she knows something I'm hiding from her. "You had sex with that guy didn't you!" Great life is over now that she has wiggled her way in. "Pfftt… no I didn't." I said trying real hard to play it cool but obviously it didn't work. "Don't give me that! Just admit it." My heartbeat sped up. I didn't want Rene to know about my love life let alone my sex life. "Fine if you didn't then why do you have his jacket because it obviously doesn't belong to you." I'm busted. No way of getting out of this one. "That doesn't mean anything." I said trying to defend myself. "Why do you do that to me?" I asked her hoping that would make her stop. "It comes with the job of being your best friend. Now tell me everything. First tell me about this guy. Then tell me where you meet him, then how you guys, you know did it!" I gave her the 'really' look. "You're really nosey you know this right?" "Ah, so not the point!" She really wanted to know. I sighed then took a deep breath. "Fine I'll tell you. First his name is Spencer Reid and he is a genius with an IQ of 187. He also works for the FBI and he is 26 and he lives here in Quantico. We met when I went to Vegas then shortly bumped into each other at the bar a few blocks down the street. He walked me home afterwards then we ended up going on a couple of dates that's pretty much it. And us having sex is none of your business." I said to her. "Fine I guess I don't need to that nosey." She sat up. "So are we still going shopping that was our plan, and it's your birthday you don't need to spend it alone." I stood up and started to walk down the hall. "Sure let me get dressed."

I went shopping with Rene but didn't buy hardly anything. Rene on the other hand was buying everything she thought was cute and was talking and never stopped. She was driving me insane. I thought my birthday would be better but I guess I can handle hearing every detail of Rene's life instead of being alone.

We went back to my apartment at around six and Rene was complaining the whole time because we had to walk. We entered my apartment and Rene put her stuff on the table I went to my room to take off my shoes and Rene went to the couch and turned on the TV. I checked my phone while I was in my room and I had to turn it off because it might explode from all those texts Rene set me this morning. I was walking down the hall and heard what seemed to be Rene talking. She was probably to the TV like she always did but she wasn't. When I walked into the living room Spencer was back from work and Rene was talking to him. "So what is your favorite thing to do Spencer?" I heard him fumble with his stuff. Shit Rene really twenty questions again I thought to myself. "I guess I like to read." He said then I interrupted them. "Hey Spencer when did you get here?" they both looked at me. "Oh Alexa I was just getting to know Spencer over here." She said smiling at me. "Oh sure Rene you were just playing twenty questions like you did with me." I walked toward them. "That's not true." She said defending herself. I smiled at her then looked at Spencer. "So when did you get here?" "I got here ten minutes ago before Rene came and talked to me. Oh is my phone here because I can't find it?" He said looking at me. "Yeah it's in my room." I said. Rene giggled and I shot a 'stop it' look at her. "Well I guess I'll leave I have some work I have to get done." Rene said as she grabbed her bags from the table. "Be safe birthday girl." She said as she smiled at her and she left the apartment.

"Sorry if she overwhelmed you she has a tendency of doing that to everyone." I said as I moved into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer said as he walked behind me. "Tell you what that my best friend is a psycho because that's normal." I said as I made us some coffee. "That today is your birthday. I would have done something for you." He said as I handed him his cup. "Oh it doesn't bother me I don't celebrate it. Rene normally takes me shopping just so she isn't alone." I said looking up at him. He was so much taller than me and it felt like his brown eyes were piercing into my soul. "Well happy birthday any way." I felt a small shutter come across me. "Yeah, yeah so what? All today is, is that It marks the day I turn 23 like I said not a big deal." I said moving to the couch and setting down my coffee. Spencer came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Alexa." I could die right now knowing this. Spencer made my day ten times better. "I love you to Spencer." We sat on the couch and he looked at me. "Somehow I'm going to make this up for you." I moved closer to him. "I think I know a way you could." I said as I kissed him. "You can be so hard to turn down sometimes." He said. We curled up together and watched something on the TV until I drifted off on him.

Spencer's POV

A week has passed since Alexa's birthday and I still feel bad because I didn't do anything for her. Today me and Morgan were working on a case and we had to go to my apartment to pick up some paperwork I brought home. I was searching everywhere for my papers I'm normally pretty organized but Alexa has been over throughout the week and I haven't had time to reorganize things. I went over to my desk and Morgan was waiting in the kitchen. I finally found them and was walking back to Morgan. "Hey Morgan I found them we ca…" When I looked up I saw Alexa and Morgan be each other. "Hey Spence…" Morgan looked at me. "Oh Alexa, what are you doing here?" I said as I sat down the papers. "I can't find my purse so I thought I might have left it here." Morgan had a confused look on his face. There was a silent pause then Morgan cleared his throat. "Oh Alexa you remember Derek Morgan right?" She looked at him examining him closely. "Oh yeah your that drunk guy Spencer introduced me to at the bar. That's why I recognized you." She said. "I think I remember you too." Morgan said. Alexa started to move around and saw her purse hanging on a chair. "I found it. So I'll be going, it was nice to see you again Derek. See you later Spencer." She said as she left the apartment. "So is that the girl you've been hiding from me?" Morgan said as he looked at me. "I haven't been hiding her I just think my relationship with her is my business." I said looking at the papers. "Look man I don't care that you're seeing somebody. I'm happy for you." I sighed and we started to leave. "She's different from any other girl. She just something else, someone I might consider spending the rest of my life with." "So you're already thinking about that." "I've had the thought but nothing for real. Don't say anything to her though." "Don't worry man secret safe with me." I felt weird telling Morgan this stuff. I don't normally tell anyone about my personal life. We got back to the office and finished up the case, I guess I felt better when I told Morgan but I knew sooner or later he would meet her apart from being drunk.


	7. Chapter 7 Parents

So I haven't really been writing exciting stuff yet but if you bare with me it will soon work its way up there. Don't own Criminal Minds and I cry every night because I don't. Please review! In this chapter a few months have passed and it's January.

Alexa's POV

I sort of made a mistake with Spencer. I asked him about his parents. I guess family is one road you don't go down. It all started when I asked him about his parents last week. He stayed pretty quiet so I stopped asking him. There was this feeling inside of me that made me want to meet Mr. and Mrs. Reid. I was a bit pushy with the subject but I felt it could further our relationship. I would eventually tell Spencer about what happened to my family but I'd rather not make a depressing aura around the two of us.

My phone started to ring and it was Spencer. "Hey Spence." "Hey Alexa. Listen do you really want to meet my parents?" I got so excited about this. "I would but only if you want me to." He hesitated to answer. "I have to go to Vegas for a case and if you want you can come and I can introduce you to my parents." Ok big step. "Really you want me to meet them!" "Yeah, my jet leaves in a few minutes just meet me at my hotel and we can go afterwards." "Ok I'll get ready and meet you there in a few hours." Phone call ends and I race to pack and head to the airport.

Spencer's POV

I was on the jet, the phone call I had with Alexa was running through my mind. I wondered what she would think about my mom and the fact I haven't seen my dad in seventeen years made me wonder about her reactions to it all. I couldn't concentrate. "Hey Reid everything all right up there?" Emily asked me. "Oh yeah everything's fine I was just thinking." Morgan added into the conversation. "Would this happen to deal with a certain somebody?" Morgan winked at me. "What are you talking about Morgan?" Emily looked at Morgan with a confused look on her face. "Pretty boy over here has a girlfriend and he's probably thinking about right now aren't you?" My face went slightly red. "Thanks Morgan for keeping your word." I said to him sarcastically. "Oh so it's true you really do have one. When do I get to meet her?" Emily said looking at me. I sighed. "I don't know." Hotchner finally started to talk about the case to break the conversation about my girlfriend between the three of us. I was happy because I didn't want to explain it again.

I got to my hotel room and waited for Alexa to come. She came an hour after I did. She dropped her bag then said hello to me. I was pretty nervous about the whole thing. We left the hotel room and got into a cab.

Alexa's POV

So the cab ride was silent. When we came to our destination it made me sad, it was a mental home. I wondered what Spencer had thought about me meeting his family. We got out and I followed him inside. The woman at the desk knew Spencer and gave us visitor passes. I followed him down the hall and we stopped by a door. Spencer turned around and looked at me. "So you're probably wondering what we're doing here. This is where my mother lives. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia and when I was eighteen I had her put in here because I was afraid of her hurting herself." Spencer was talking so fast and the information about his mom about made me cry. "I understand. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and started to open the door. "I'm sure, it's time for you to know."

Once in the room I saw a woman staring out the window. She noticed us when I closed the door. "Spencer what brings you by?" Spencer looked at his mom. "Mom I want you to meet someone very important to me." He pulled me forward. "Spencer who is the pretty lady?" she said looking at me. I didn't know what to say. "Mom this is Alexa and she is my girlfriend." His mom smiled. "Mrs. Reid it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said. "Now Spencer how come you didn't mention her in your letters?" "I thought you should meet her in person that's why." She was so nice and I didn't notice the fact that she had a mental disability. We stayed and chatted for a while then we had to leave.

"So your moms really nice." I said as we were walking down the sidewalk. "I'm glad you think so." He said to me. We were walking together in silence until I spoke up. "So what about your dad?" I said to him. "Let me ask you something, why don't we meet your parents?" my heartbeat sped up. "Umm… we can't." I said not wanting this conversation to start. "Why is that?" He asked. I wish he would just drop it. "Umm… b-because they're… dead." His facial expression dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "Its fine Spencer I should have told you before we came here." A few minutes passed and we were back to being silent. Spencer stopped in front of an attorney building. He looked at it. "What is it Spence?" I said looking at him and the building. "My dad used to work here before he left. I always wondered if he still worked here." I thought for a moment then grabbed Spencer's arm and drugged him inside. "There is only one way to find out." I said to him.

Spencer's POV

Alexa dragged me inside and went to the administration woman. Alexa was wriggling every bit of information out of her. "Which floor is Mr. Reid on?" she asked. The lady looked up at Alexa. "I can't give out that information unless you've got an appointment." She said looking at her computer. "Actually he is expecting us, we're family." Alexa said still holding onto my arm not loosening her grip. "He's on level five, and the room has his name on it." She said. "Thank you." Alexa then pulled me into the elevator and pressed the five. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and I walked over to her. "Your pretty crazy you know." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I guess I am." She said looking at me. I kissed her soft lips then the door dinged. "Come on let's go!" she said grabbing my arm again and started to walk down the hall. We came to a halt and saw the name on the door. 'William Reid' it read. I didn't know what to expect when I saw him. Alexa pulled me into the office and he was sitting at his desk.

We sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. He was different since the last time I saw him. "What business do you have with me?" he asked looking up from his work. Alexa stuck her hand out for him to shake it. "Hello Mr. Reid, my name is Alexa Moore." He refused the hand shake. Alexa took the hint and put her hand down. "What do you people want?" he said. "I wanted to meet you." said Alexa. So he didn't remember me. "Don't you know who I am?" I said his eyes went from Alexa to me. "No who are you?" "Don't you remember me? The one you left seventeen years ago!" All the anger came out and I didn't mean to shout. "You know your son Spencer Reid!" I stood up and shouted at him. "Spencer don't." I heard Alexa say after she looked at me. "Of course I know who you are." I was furious. "Didn't you care about me?!" "Of course I cared about you Spencer! What gives you the right to come in here and shout at me?!" "The rights to see my own father are you serious?!" I shouted back at him. Alexa stood up. "Stop it both of you! Why do you have to fight? I'm sorry I could ever think this would go different!" I didn't know how hot headed I became. Then Alexa ran out of the office. "Alexa wait." I called for her. The door shut in my face. "All I wanted to do is let her meet you. I thought you out of all the people would like to know who your son was planning on asking to marry him." I said to him and I left the office.

People were looking at me because of the shouting. I saw Alexa walk out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red. "Alexa I didn't mean to yell back there I don't know what got into me." she buried her eyes into my shirt. "No it's my entire fault I'm the one who dragged you in here." She said. "Come on let's just go back to the hotel." I said and we left the building and I held onto Alexa.


	8. Chapter 8 Abduction

Hey again! Here's chapter eight it's gonna start to pick up some more. Please review and I hope you all like c: I want to say sorry for my horrible errors throughout my story, spell check is ridiculous on my computer so I have to spell check the spell check and I not a robot so there still are some errors. C:

Spencer's POV

After what happened with my dad me and Alexa went back to our hotel room. I had to go to the police department to finish the case with the team. I was walking into the police department when Emily walked up to me. "Hey Reid where have you been, we have been searching everywhere for you." I didn't realize until I was done talking I had a tense tone in my voice. "Oh yeah, sorry I had some family problems." I felt Emily's eyes on me. "Is everything alright?" She was just being a concerned friend but I didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah everything is fine." I walked over to the board and started to go over the case.

Alexa's POV

I was alone at the hotel and I got bored. I started off texting Rene and she wanted to know what happened but I really didn't want to relive that. She had to go and it was only 2:00pm. I decided since last time I was in Vegas I did at all once get to see the scenery and shops. I grabbed my shoulder bag and phone and headed out the door. I was out till about five then returned back to the hotel room. I expected Spencer wasn't back. I have to get used to that though, I know he works hard and his job is demanding. Before I got to the room I saw a man run toward the stairwell. I really didn't care about him so I went to open the door. I pushed the door open but it felt somewhat jammed. I pushed it harder and it opened. When I walked in I notice there was a large letter jammed between the floor and the door.

I closed the door then picked up the letter. It was so weir that it was there. I really didn't put too much thought into the whole thing so I put my stuff down and started to open the letter. I was walking toward the TV and about twenty photos fell out. I let out a sigh and bent down to pick up the photos. I shuffled the photos around not caring to look at them and stood up. My focus was on the letter. I reached into the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that looked as if it was wadded up then someone tried to flatten it back out. I unfolded the letter and it read.

_My dearest Alexa,_

_I've been watching over you. You've become such a lovely person. I've missed being around you and I bet you feel the same about me. They have been searching for me but I did my best and stayed hidden so one day we can be together. I've sent you these pictures to show you that I've missed you. I know everything will be better once I come for you, and you'll see what I did was for us. They can't stop us, we were meant to be together forever. I will come for you my sweet don't you worry. All I want you to remember is that I did those things because I loved you. _

_-The only one who loved you. _

I felt a huge chill go through my body and my heartbeat sped up. I looked at the pictures and freaked and dropped them all to the floor. My eyes were frozen on the photos and I couldn't move. They were all of me. At my apartment, at work, with Spencer, everywhere and everyone around me was in the photos. There was a knock on the door then the sound of someone running away. I turned around and saw another photo slid underneath the door. I walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of me today, shopping, being carefree. I flipped it over and there was writing on the back. "I thought I would come for you today." I read aloud. I got so scared and grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I ran toward the elevator and hit the button franticly. I dialed Spencer's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Damn it Spencer answer your phone." I kept trying but no answer.

I got out of the elevator and the guy I saw running up the stairs. I was scared it was him so I walked out the back of the hotel. I was walking through the ally. The only thing I wanted to do is to get to the police department Spencer's at. I turned the corner and there he was.

"Left without telling me Alexa, I really wished you wouldn't have." he said with a creepy voice. I didn't recognize him. I kicked him in the knee and turned back around and started to run in the opposite direction. He was too fast for me and he came up to quick and yelled after me. I couldn't hear what he said and kept going. I dropped my phone and didn't pick it up. I was running then tripped and something in the ally. He was still behind me and I was trying to get to my feet. He came up quick and when I looked to see if he was behind me, he was coming after me with what appeared to be a glass bottle. I flipped back around and was starting to take off when he hit me with it. I felt an excruciating amount of pain hit me. Right after the hit I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I really hope everyone liked the last chapter. It was kind of a cliff hanger. The thoughts of this chapter where swimming through my mind. Don't forget to review the chapter, I love reviews. C: *Don't own Criminal Minds :'c)

Spencer's POV

The case was over and it didn't last too long. I was coming up to the hotel room to spend the rest of the night with Alexa since the jet leaves in the morning. It was around seven when I got to the hotel. I had the most awful feeling I've ever felt. I walking to the door and noticed it wasn't fully shut. I grabbed my gun from my holster and pushed the door open. Inside I saw what seemed to be papers on the floor. I searched the room for Alexa but I couldn't find her. I walked back to the papers, but they weren't papers. There were photos on the ground and I flipped some over to examine them. They were of Alexa, I was in a few but mostly close ups on her. I saw a note on the floor too.

I picked it up and read it. I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. I saw another photo by the door. I picked it up and read it to myself. "If Alexa left in a hurry she might have tried and called." I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and checked it. Alexa did try to call. She called about five times and they were all at around five. I was getting worried. Someone took Alexa, that was it my only thought. I may seem calm but I'm going crazy with worry. I did what I thought was the best thing I could do at this moment; call Hotch he would know what to do.

He came over about twenty minutes later. He noticed the panic I was in when he looked at me. "I'm gonna call up the team, if you want we can treat this just like any normal case and the rest of the team doesn't need to know." He said looking at me. I thought to myself for a moment. "No its ok they deserve to know." I said. Hotch looked at me and I saw the grief in his eyes. He pulled out his phone and started to dial the team's numbers. "Oh Hotch, thank you for helping I don't know what I would do." I said to him. "Its fine Reid we're a team you do things for another team member." I was a tad happier but I still thought about where Alexa was.

Hotch had called everyone and then we all there in my hotel room. They were looking at the photos. Hardly anyone talked, but I did feel their eyes on me. After a few minutes of silence Hotch spoke up. "Alright everybody listen up. We are going to treat this like any other case. I want all of you to meet us at the police department. I have already talked to the officers and they are going to let us work the case there." Everyone looked at him then nodded. We loaded up in the cars and went to the police department.

We arrived at the police department and Garcia had already got us copies of Alexa's file. We were looking over them and Garcia debriefed us like she normally did. "Ok guys this is Alexa Moore. She went missing from we're guessing 5:00-7:00pm. If you look through her file you will see that her parents were murdered and so was her brother. Alexa was shipped to about fifteen foster homes since she turned eleven and now works for the paper." She talked about Alexa and I cringed at the sound of her name. I didn't want to look into her file and the things about her past were too much to take in. Emily spoke up. "What happened to her parents?" There was some silence but Garcia answered her. "Why don't you ask the man who first took her case." Garcia said looking over at Rossi. Emily was confused about what Garcia had said to her. Rossi cleared his throat. "You can get all the information you want can't you Garcia." Everyone was confused except for Hotch and Garcia. "Yes Garcia is right. I was the one who worked her case when she was eleven." He said as he looked at the picture of Alexa on the screen. I was so confused because I had no idea about Alexa's past. We all sat there and waited for Rossi to explain himself.


	10. Chapter 10 Knowing her past

Hello my fellow fanfictioners! I have had trouble staying away from this story. I can't just have it hang there without an explanation. So here is chapter ten what you and I have been waiting for. Again don't own Criminal Mind I'm still very sad. Don't forget to review though!

Spencer's POV

I sat there in the conference room with the seven agents I came to know for the past couple of years in my life. I never had guess that I would be the one who would know the victim we see when going over the case. We were all waiting for Rossi to explain Alexa's case that he had years back. We all sat in silence then Rossi cleared his throat and all eyes were on Rossi.

"I was friends with Alexa's parents. They came to me about a problem they had. Ian and Danielle Moore, Alexa parents had problems with one of Ian's coworkers Curtis Collins. He had an interest in their ten year old daughter. The couple was afraid for their daughters' safety and did what any parent would do. We could not do anything to keep Collins away but a restraining order and when someone builds an interest that big a little piece of paper isn't going to stop you."

Emily interrupted him with a question. "Was Alexa ever sexually harassed by Collins?" We were all thinking the questions but hearing them out loud made me cringe at the words. The thought of something like that happening to Alexa was unbearable.

"There were no reports of anything of the sort. Her parents made sure this would never happen to her." Emily nodded then Rossi explained more. "When her parents started to keep Alexa away from Collins, Collins started to act out." JJ spoke up too. "This is must have been the trigger then." "People will go to extraordinary measures to get what they want no matter if it's good or bad." Emily added. "This is what we believe made Collins snap. About a week later Ian and Danielle Moore were stabbed to death in their own home and Alexa was the one who found them in their bed."

Morgan looked over the file then looked up at the team. "Collins showed rage and anger on the parents because of the overkill." Rossi went on. "Rage did play a factor. A week after her parents were murdered I got a call stating that Jacob Moore, Alexa's older brother was shot. When I got to the hospital they did all they could but couldn't save him. Alexa was a witness and I was forced to take her in for questioning. She wouldn't talk much and she acted as if she was mute when we send her to a counselor. Alexa was a smart child but hardly spoke after her family was murdered." "So Collins was never charged with murder?" I blurted out rather fast. The team looked at me then back to Rossi. "No we could never make an arrest for Collins because when he was asked to come in for questioning he disappeared without any trace." Rossi was finished with the explanation of the murder of Alexa's family.

"So we have our lead on who the unsub is I want Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid to go back to the crime scene and get as much Intel that you guys can, and me, JJ, and Garcia will find out as much as we can about this Curtis Collins guy." Hotch said as he dismissed us. I walked out with Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi and got in the SUV and rode off to the hotel room or our new 'crime scene.'

Still the things about Alex's past bobbed around in my brain I was certain I was going to hold Alexa again, I was going to find her and save her where ever she may be.


	11. Chapter 11 A new lead

Hello, so this is chapter eleven and I really don't have any comments but I would like to thank the people who like my story. Please review about anything (questions, opinions, ect. I would like to know what my readers are thinking as they read.) Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds. P.S. the italics are flashbacks.

Alexa's POV

"_What is your name cutie? My name's Rossi." I looked up and saw daddy's friend. "Alexa Moore." I said so proudly. "You're friends with my daddy right?" "Yeah that's right." He smiled at me. "He says you are his best friend." I twirled in my skirt. "I guess we are pretty close." He said and I looked down to my mixed matched socks. "Rossi?" I hesitated. "What is it kid?" I felt him stare at me. "What is it like to have a best friend, I mean the kids in my class think I'm really weird so they ignore me." I looked up at him. He seemed to have found this funny because he chuckled at me. "Don't worry about that kid, they just don't understand you." I wasn't really thrilled with this. "Hey don't worry I'll be your best friend." I smiled at him. "Really I have never had a friend that wasn't my mom, dad, or brother." I was just so happy._

I was back to conscienceless and it was cold and dark where ever I was. I couldn't move. I was in a very small space. I think I was stuffed in a trunk of a very crappy car because I could hear the engine running. My head hit the roof every time the car went over a bump or hill. I had a feeling that I was nowhere near Vegas because the smell and the rough terrain. I couldn't think in this position, I felt like I have slept for hours after that blow to the head.

I still don't know who this guy is. How did our paths cross, how did he know who I was, why did he want me. I can't believe I'm the one in this type situation. I feel so trapped and helpless. My body had no feeling, I couldn't speak, and I felt completely helpless. I don't like to be helpless, I don't like this feeling. While in the cold trunk the main thoughts going through my head were how to get out of this, why is this happening, and does Spencer know I'm gone. I was beyond scared and I don't know what's going on.

The car came to a stop and I heard the door slam and the sound of shoes stepping on gravel. I heard keys jiggling into the keyhole and the trunk open. It looked as if it was morning. I looked at the man's face but I could get my mind to recognize his face. He was older looking about late forties to early fifties. He had brown hair that was going grey and he had a rough beard. I closed my eyes hoping he won't do anything to me. I felt his cold hand touch my bare arm. A chill shot through my body when he started to pull me out of the trunk. My body ached from being in that position. He threw me over his shoulder and took me inside a house. I didn't open my eyes until I felt my body hit a sofa. It smelled grungy and like smoke. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark in the house but it felt like I've been there before. The way things were placed, it was crazy. He pulled at my arms then they were finally free. He moved over to what I could make out as a chair. The feeling in my legs was back so I thought the logical thing to do I could do was try and get away. The door was still open some, so I shifted and stood to my feet. I started to run towards the door. He spun around and grabbed my arm. "Why do you do that to me Alexa?" He said. I fell to the ground. I pulled and pushed from him but his grip was too tight. "What do you want from me?" I said pulling away. "Don't you remember me? Oh Alexa I just want you to be happy. Me and you together forever." He said with the creepiest voice. "That will never happen. People will come looking for me." I said defensively. "If they really cared they wouldn't have left you by yourself." I broke free and started to run again. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to kick to get free. He pushed me against the back of a chair and reached into a bag. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He said grabbing an object from the bag.

He had a needle in his hand then pushed it into my arm. I got really dizzy, then I fell onto the ground then I blacked out.

Spencer's POV

I haven't slept in about 48 hours. I can't sleep until I find her. Knowing what happened in her past and with Collins always after her it made me sick to just sit and think about what he could be doing to her. A few of us were in the conference room. Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan were talking. We had no leads on where she could be. Prentiss asked a question and she said it loud enough for me to hear. "Why would Collins take Alexa in Vegas when she would have been an easy target in Virginia?" We all looked at her. "She was out of her comfort zone. She didn't know the area so it made her an easier target." Rossi answered her. "Okay, but why wait all this time?" she asked. "Maybe something was occupying his time." Morgan added. "Like a family, if Collins had a family then that explains why he didn't try anything during the years prior to the kidnapping." I added with the group. Saying this made me get some worried looks from Prentiss and Morgan. "But if I was Collins where would I take her to without getting caught?" Morgan asked. Rossi took out his phone and dialed Garcia's number then put her on speaker. "Hello my lovely agents what can I do for you today?" she said in here peppy voice. "Garcia we need you to tell us everything you can about Curtis Collins." Rossi said. "Okay. So Collins was happily married to Jenny Smith but then got divorced last year, they have a child named Sara and she will be ten in June. He recently quit his job and owns a teal station wagon." She said as she typed on her keyboard. "What about newly purchased land or homes?" He asked. "Umm… Yes he recently bought a house in Virginia." She paused. "It's the house Alexa parents were murdered in." she said. "So what he buys the house so he can relive the murder?" Morgan asked. "He doesn't want her to leave him." Prentiss said. We all looked at each other. "Garcia tell Hotch and JJ that we'll meet them at the jet in twenty minutes to head back to Virginia." Rossi said. "Will do." Garcia hung up and we packed up all the paper work and headed out of the office. We finally have a lead on where Alexa may be.


	12. Chapter 12 Back in Virginia

Hey! How's it going? Authors don't ask these serious questions, I want to know how my little readers are feeling! Thanks for reading I hope you like, you know same old stuff. Please review all I want are reviews, I want my page cluttered with reviews!

Alexa's POV

"_Have you ever lost someone you loved?" I said sitting in Rossi's office. "People grow old and eventually die." He said looking over papers. I sat there in silence. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Rossi called. A woman walked in and Rossi nodded in her direction. "What's going on?" I asked him. He looked at me then at the woman. "Look kid, I'm going to be honest with you. Child Protective Services thought it would be in your best interest if you talked to someone about what happened." I slumped back into my chair. "I'll pass." I said staring at the ceiling. Both of them looked at me. I crossed my arms. "No, I'm not going through therapy." I huffed. "It's not therapy…" Rossi began before I stood up and cut him off. "That's exactly what 'talking' is. I'm not going to put up with someone pretending to be my best friend, thinking they know what I've went through, and they will talk to me like I'm a stupid little kid that doesn't understand that her family has been murdered and she was left alone!" I ranted then throw myself back into my chair. The woman and Rossi exchanged a few looks but I wasn't worried about that. "Sorry kid, but I have no say in this." Rossi said as the CPS woman came over. "Alexa my name is Sheila and I won't treat you like a kid. Let's just talk you and me." I was furious and I wanted to say something so sarcastic like 'I don't talk to strangers' but I kept my cool and didn't explode. I got up and looked at Rossi then the CPS woman. "Don't expect me to say anything about that night because I don't remember." I said coldly. I know she was just doing her job but Rossi could have told me about stupid therapy…_

It was cold and my vision was blurry, but I was starting to get use to the whole blacking out thing then waking in a cold dark room. I was lying on a concrete floor and it was extremely cold. I rubbed my eyes and felt my wrist get heavy. I was handcuffed to a chain bolted to the ground. 'Great I'll never get out now' I thought to myself. I looked around and I think I was in a basement because I could make out a furnace. I was pulling on the chain when I heard the door open. I laid back down and pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't have to interact with him. I heard his shoes clack across the floor to me. "Alexa…" I heard him whisper. Then he knelt down and I felt him run his hand up my leg. I couldn't think straight, the thoughts of what he would want to do to me were overflowing in my mind. 'Please stop' I shouted in my mind. His hand reached my thigh then he pulled away. "I'll come back when you wake up." He said as he walked back up the stairs. Shit that was too close I thought lying there one the cold floor.

Spencer's POV

We were on the jet and the entire ride was silent as expected, then when we got to Virginia. There was a couple SUV's waiting for us. We all hurried in and rushed over and got in the SUV's. We were speeding down the road to check out the house. I only hope that Alexa is still alive.

We slowed down when approaching the house. When stopped and we all got out and walked up to the door. Hotch opened the door and we raced in. "JJ and Morgan check upstairs, Reid and Prentiss check downstairs for Collins." He said looking at all of us.

Me and Prentiss were walking around the living room and I walked into the kitchen. While in there I saw a door that lead down to the basement. "Prentiss I'm going to check out the basement." I called to her. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I had me gun out ready for anything.

I got stepped off the last step then I saw Alexa lying on the floor. I rushed over to her and shook her body to see if she was alright. "Alexa, Alexa." I said holding her. Her eyes started to open. "S-Spencer is that you?" she whispered. "Its fine I got you." I said as she moved her arm. "I need the key." She said. I saw the chain and stood up and turned around only to be staring down the barrel of a gun. "Toss you gun." The man said behind the gun. "Look you don't want to do this." I tried to talk him do. "I said toss." He said angrily. I sat my gun down then slid it across the floor. "Now move." He said pointing me away from Alexa. Alexa stood up slowly. "You don't want him you want me, so leave him alone." She pleaded. He looked over at her and I didn't think but I went toward him.

I struggled to get the gun from him. He was pushing me around and I pulled his arm with the gun then he pulled the trigger. I wasn't hit. He stopped moving and fell to the ground. I turned around and saw Alexa. She was crouched down holding her side as blood dripped from it. I heard the team rush down probably after hearing the fired shot. I ran over to Alexa. "S-Spencer… I …" I looked at her wound. I was stupid for going in like that. Now she was the one with blood rushing out of her. "Don't talk it'll make it worse. You'll be alright." I whispered to her. Now I was just afraid of losing her.


	13. Chapter 13 Homebound

Hey again! Sorry about taking so long getting this chapter running. I wanted to post earlier but couldn't get around writing. I was far too busy studying for finals. I'm glad they're over and now I can write! Truly I'm super sorry to leave off like that! Do that review stuff

Alexa's POV

My body was stiff. I felt like I had a million bricks on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise I was in a hospital bed. Morgan was talking on his phone and his back turned towards me. I glanced over to my side and saw Spencer asleep in a chair. I couldn't recall what had happened to me yesterday. Morgan turned and looked at me. He quickly got off his phone and walked up to me. I started to rub my eyes, and then I broke the silence. "How long has he been here?" I said with a very raspy voice. Morgan smiled. "He's been here ever since you've got out of surgery." He said. "Surgery?" I had completely forgotten about what happened after I black out. "You had him pretty worried. I've never seen him act like that before." He said as I looked at him. Spencer looked as if he hasn't slept for days.

"What really happened? You know last night." I said as I started to stretch my arms. I threw my arms back down as a sharp pain ran through my side. "Oww…" I reacted quietly. Morgan looked at my side. I placed my hand on it and felt a large quantity of wrap around it. Then everything came back to me from last night. I was shot, but how did I even survive that shit. "So all that really happened…" I said quietly but Morgan still heard me. "Yeah it did and you gave everyone a good scare." He said leaning against the wall. I wanted to know now. I wanted to know what happened. "I know what you're thinking." He said. I looked at him. "You want to know what happened to the guy and who he was right." I nodded slowly. Morgan took a deep breath then started to explain. "His name was Curtis Collins and he was the one who murdered your parents Alexa." There was a small awkward moment of silence then Morgan started to talk again. "Shortly after we heard the gun shot that hit you we rushed downstairs and saw that Reid had already taken down Collins and was trying to stop the bleeding. You soon blacked out and you were rushed here. Not many doctors said you would make it but you pulled through. I really thought Reid was going to fall apart in the waiting room." I looked over at Spencer who was still sleeping. "Collins was soon taking in to custody by agent Rossi, then he was later charged with the murders and kidnapping you." I about died when he said Rossi. Is Morgan talking about the same guy who was my best friend? "Then I was sent here to check up on you guys." Morgan said as he finished.

Spencer started to get up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He shot out of his chair and came over to me. "Hey you're awake." He said tiredly. I smiled at him. It was good to see him again. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute. His brown eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you how you are because you looked like you haven't slept for days." I said as he smiled. Morgan started to move toward the door. "I guess I'll leave and let you two catch up." He said as he was starting to turn the door handle. "Thanks Derek for taking care of my Spencer!" I called to him. "Get better Alexa!" I heard him say as he left the hospital room. "You're surprisingly happy for someone who just got shot." Spencer said as he yawned. "Oh you think so? I guess I'm happy to see you again." I said staring into his eyes. Spencer leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Don't ever leave me again okay?" He said softly. "I love you Spencer and I could never leave you." I said and we sat there together. Nothing could go wrong. The man who murdered my family was in prison and I had Spencer with me.


	14. Chapter 14 Visitors

Sorry it's taking me so long to add chapter. I've been busy with a new story and planning the next couple of chapters. Please review and I want to say super thanks to the ones who say they love my story! Still don't own Criminal Minds.

Alexa's POV

I had to spend a couple of days in the hospital. Spencer stayed with me every night until I forced him to go home and get some rest. I was allowed to leave tomorrow so he said he would be back in the morning. Today was just becoming a very boring day.

The door opened and I thought it was Spencer. "I told you to leave!" I said as a different voice responded to me. "Oh so you don't want to see me?" Rene walked into the room. "Rene what are you doing here?" I said. I was surprised that she would be here. "Spencer called me and told me what happened, and of course I freaked because you were hurt." She said with a worried voice. "I kind of figured that he would call." I joked. Rene walked over and sat on the bed. "So I've heard they had to keep close watch on you because you kept trying to leave." She said as she laughed. "You know me, and I don't really find it enjoyable to sit and literally watch my wounds heal." I joked as I leaned back and we both laughed.

Rene got really serious and looked at my side. "So what does it feel like?" she said staring at my side. "What? Being shot?" I asked even though I knew what see was asking. She nodded slowly. "Well, I can't really feel it. With all the drugs the doctors gave me just made everything numb." I pause. "But I beats being dead right?" I joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Rene pulled me into a hug. "Don't get hurt again." She said. I really didn't notice how many people really cared about me until now. It made me feel a lot better to be with the people I love. "I've missed you too." I said hugging back. "Oh yeah, before I forget…" Rene started to say as she wiped her eyes. "Rachel called me before I came here and said to tell you that you don't have to rush coming back to work, just get your rest and wait till your ready."

Rene stayed with me for a few hours. She was telling me about everything and asking a million questions about what happened. I really didn't mind answering her questions. She knew when I didn't want to answer some so she dropped them. She left and I sat there watching random old soaps that played on the tv. I feel asleep around ten thirty.

~The Next Morning~

When I woke up Spencer was already in the room. "Hey when did you get here?" I said sitting up. "I just got here." He said as he put a bag on the bed. "I brought you some clothes." He said pushing the bag towards me. "Aww thanks! I don't think I can be in this paper gown any longer." I said opening the bag and looking at all the clothes. There were some tank tops, pants and a few jackets. "I though those would be easy to put over your… yeah…" He said as he drifted off. I could sense he still felt it was his fault for this to happen to me. "Spence don't, don't do that." I said looking at the clothes. "How do expect me to act Alexa?" Spencer said as his voice got tense. "… It was all my fau…" "No it wasn't! You had nothing to do with me getting hurt, it was just an accident." I said cutting him off. "You could have died Alexa, all because of my wrong move." Spencer said as his eyes were starting to tear up. "Spencer don't it wasn't your fault." I said wiping existing tears from my eyes. "I couldn't handle the thought of losing you." He said turning his back to me. I got up and wrapped my arm around him and hugged him. "I'm not gone. We're both together, just forget about what happened, that all part of the past now." I said. He turned around and grabbed a hold of me. He squeezed me tightly. "I love you Alexa." He quietly said but I still heard him.

I looked up and put my hand on his face. I looked into his dark brown eyes. "Please, don't ever blame yourself for what happens to me." I said softly. Spencer smiled lightly and kissed my lips. "…and I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting the team

So yeah. I wanted this scene to happen sooner or later. It will make chapter 16 work out well. Thanks for reading! Review please! Don't own Criminal Minds. If you want a good laugh go to my bio and read the end.

Spencer's POV

Alexa was in the shower and was changing into her clothes I brought her. She walked out of the bathroom struggling with her jacket. I laughed at the sight of her because her shirt was all crooked. "Why didn't you ask me to help you put on your shirt?" I asked moving over to fix her shirt. She was still struggling with her jacket. "Here let me help." I said. She gave me a pouty face. "I can get it on." she said but I helped her any way with her jacket. She glared at me then moved over to the bed and was forcing one of her shoes on her foot. "Why don't you ever ask for my help?" I said putting the shoes on her feet. I tied them and looked up at her. "I'm not helpless Spencer, I can dress myself." She snapped. "It's okay to ask for help when you're not able to do things on your own. So that doesn't make you helpless." I told her. She sighed and grabbed her bag of the bed and stood up. "I'm ready to leave this place." She said walking towards the door.

My phone started to beep. I looked at it and it was cluttered with messages from Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia all asking how Alexa is. "What's wrong?" I shot my head up and I saw Alexa looking at me. I smiled at her. "What?" She said impatiently. "Do you want to meet the team?" I said. I saw a smile stretch across her face. "You really want me to?" I nodded in response.

Alexa's POV

We checked out of the hospital and got into Spencer's car. I was really excited about meeting his friends or 'team members'. We were driving in the car then we came to a stop at the BAU building. Spencer shut off the car then looked at me. "You ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath then nodded. We got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

As we were walking inside Spencer grabbed my hand. He noticed how nervous I was getting. He got me a visitor's pass and we headed to the elevator. Everything I remembered about this building, every time I was here when I was little. It all raced through my mind. The elevator dinged and we stepped out and walked into the bullpen (that's what Spencer called it any way.) He walked me through the cubicals and to his desk that was surrounded by Morgan and a brunette.

"Hey Alexa, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked as we walked up to them. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking." I said smiling at him. "So you're the Alexa we've all been dying to meet." The brunette said. "I'm Emily Prentiss." She said. "You already know who I am so introducing myself would be pretty pointless." I joked and they all smiled. Emily called over to a blonde walking out of her office. "Hey JJ you better get over here and meet our guest!" The blonde looked over and started to walk towards us. "Hey guys." She said. She looked at me then at Spencer. "Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." She said as I shook her hand. "Alexa Moore." I said as I smiled.

I felt arms go over me and pulled me into a huge hug. "Hello my lovely!" I heard a woman's voice say to me. "Take it easy on her PG, I don't think Spencer wants you to break her." Emily said as they all laugh. I turned around and say a taller blonde. "Oh I know." She said releasing me from her grip. "I'm Penelope Garcia sweetie." She said so happily. "Alexa." I said smiling at her. She looked over at Spencer. "Why have you kept this little cutie from us this whole time?" Penelope asked him. "Little cutie?" I said quietly wondering why she called me that. I looked over at Spencer. "I don't really know." He said looking at me.

We all talked for a while. They all told me about their boss Aaron Hotchner as he walked by and said hi but he was too busy to chat. I was really happy that Spencer brought me here. I felt like they really accepted me to be there and to have a couple new friends was pretty cool, but that little voice was popping in my mind. It kept urging me to talk to Rossi. I haven't seen him since I was eleven. I need to say thanks to him the most.

I told Spencer what I need to do and he understood. I was walking toward his office and stopped at his door. Seeing the name on it brought back some memories. I knocked and heard 'come in' from the inside of the office. I walked in and saw him busy with paper work. I closed the door and that's when he looked up. "Hey stranger, it's been a while hasn't it." I said smiling at him.


	16. Chapter 16 Old Friends

Hey guys! I want to thank you guys for reading and if you have any ideas for the story please PM me or leave it in a review. I really want to know what I can add to make this story better. But please review any way! (My number one fan better leave me a review too )

Alexa's POV

"Hey stranger, It's been a while hasn't it." I said smiling at him. He looked up at me. The last time I seen him was when I turned fourteen and he sent me a card, then I never heard from him since. I have to say it was weird to be looking at the man I knew since I was a kid. He hasn't changed much a few wrinkles and his hair is starting to lighten. It just turned into a constant reminder of how long it really has been. He stood up and walked over to me smiling.

"Hey kid, I see your feeling better." He said patting my shoulder. "Yeah I am. I guess I have someone that really cares about me." I said looking out the office window at Spencer. "He's been pretty worried about you." He said back. I didn't think before I wrapped Rossi in a hug. I forced my left arm up ignoring the pain that stretched through my side. "I missed you." I said putting my head on his shoulder as he hugged back. "I thought you left and you weren't coming back." I said pulling away. "I remember I promised an eleven year old kid that I would find the man that murdered her family." Rossi said. "I kept my promise too, even though I thought you had given up on me." I paused. My gaze shifted to the floor. "You know when I found out you retired I really thought you had given up on me. Growing up I stopped caring about people as they did the same to me. My mind made me believe that there are other children in the world and you find parentless children in your line of work all the time that you would end up just forgetting about me. I mean an eleven year old kid can forget that kind of thing, but I didn't. I guess there was a small part that kept telling me to be strong and not give up. Good thing I did right?" I said looking up at him. He smiled at me. "Now who could forget a kid like you? I thought a lot about you when I retired, it was one of the reasons I came back. I wasn't ready to give up, I wasn't going to break my promises." He said back then he looked out the window. "But you have a new family now, if you want it or not." He said smiling. I laughed because the team was sort of becoming my family. I had seven people who cared and they already know what has happened to me. My life has taken the biggest turn for the better and I can't help love the feeling.

We talked for a few minutes until I left and returned to Spencer, Penelope, Emily, and Derek. Rossi came out with me and before I knew it everyone had already made plans to go over to Rossi's house for dinner tomorrow night. They wanted to get to know me and I wanted to get to know them. We said are goodbyes and I got another hug from Penelope.

Spencer drove us back to his apartment which I was practically already living with him so it was like home. The whole time in the car he seemed tense. I could tell by his expression that he wanted me to explain everything that happened to me because he's worried. I wasn't really ready to tell him everything because I hate reciting my childhood to people. I know I sound really stupid but I hate the looks I get. I hate the worried looks in their eyes, the way they think they need to fix it, but you can't fix the past because I've tried. It just bothers me and I feel like an awful person because I don't fall down crying into people's arms when I say my whole family was murdered but I was left alive. I cried enough over the subject to the point where people ask me about my childhood I lie about things happening so I don't get their pity.

~The Next Morning~

"I have to go to work to today, but if you need anything all you have to…" "Spence I'll be fine here by myself. I can handle it, plus if it makes you feel any better my side doesn't even hurt. I feel great and I think I could take care of myself for the day." I said cutting Spencer off because even though I loved him and appreciated everything he did for me I need time alone. He has been taking care of me ever since I came back from the hospital. No literally, I can't get off the couch around him because he's worried I'd get hurt even worse. I had to get him to leave even if I had to lie to him about my side not even hurting but it still pulsed with pain. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Spencer said with a very worried tone. "Yes! Now go before I have to push you out the door myself." I said throwing my head back on the couch dramatically. "Okay then." He said as he kissed me goodbye and left.

Spencer sure was worried but I feel my wounds weren't the only thing he was worried about.

Spencer's POV

Leaving Alexa by herself was nerve wrecking. I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting herself doing something and making her condition far more serious. I was a little too worried I guess, but it's true I couldn't see her get hurt or more hurt that is. When I got to the office Garcia and Prentiss were already talking about the dinner tonight at Rossi's. They noticed me once I sat down at my desk.

"Hey Reid how was your night?" Prentiss said as they walked over to me. "Oh it was fine I guess." I said setting my bag down. Garcia came over and was oozing with excitement. "Oh G-man I'm so excited about tonight. Trust me before the nights over me and Alexa with be best friends." She said so happily. "Who doesn't want to become your best friend Garcia?" I said jokingly. "I doubt it's going to be easy for Alexa to get away from you." Prentiss said to Garcia as she smiled. "It's going to be fun and I want nothing but smiles tonight." She said heading back to her computer filled room. Prentiss sat down at her desk. "It looks like a day for paperwork." She said sorting through some papers lying on her desk. "It's not that bad, I mean at least we don't have to fly anywhere." I said yawning. "It seems like you haven't got hardly any sleep." She said looking over at me. "I guess it just that Alexa's hurt so I kind of feel like I should help her with everything. I know I worry far too much." I said. "Don't think too much about it. Alexa will be better before you know it and she seems like a tough person and she has your help. But a little advice, don't help her with every little thing because she can do things on her own and she probably gets ticked off when you worry and help." She said with a small laugh. "Yeah you're probably right. When she needs me she'll tell me." I said reassured with the idea of Alexa alone. After our small discussion we started on some paperwork that would probably take the whole day to finish.


	17. Chapter 17 The dinner

Hello! I really don't have much of an author's note today besides I really want you to review! That's really it. (I will be posting a new story but don't worry I will still update this one.)

Alexa's POV

It was almost 5:30pm and Spencer normally gets home around 6, so I decided to get ready for the dinner. I'm a tad worried that Spencer doesn't want the night to happen. I guess it would be weird with me and his team eating dinner together, I mean I hardly know them. But wouldn't that all change after tonight? I have to stop thinking about it.

I walked back to the closet and was looking through my clothes. Most of them were too hard to put on, so I threw on my navy blue dress that was loose on me. I tried to curl my hair which didn't happen because I couldn't get it to curl. I slipped on a pair of navy blue flats because heels were not an option. I started to put on my sweater as Spencer walked into the apartment. He smiled at me as he closed the door.

"You look really pretty." Spencer said helping me with my sweater. "You think so? I couldn't really find clothes that were loose on me that were nice." I said grabbing my bag. "You look amazing, so are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah I'm ready." I said nodding. Then we walked out of the apartment and got into his car. The car ride was really long, so we had a conversation about almost anything.

We got to Rossi's house around 7:00pm. It wasn't a house it was more like a mansion. We walked up to the door and Spencer rang the doorbell. "Hey guys guess who decided to show up!" Morgan called to the rest of the team as he answered the door. We were obviously the last one to show up. We walked into the living room where Penelope, Emily, JJ, and Aaron were. "Hey guys." Emily said waving. I was about to say hi back until I was caught off guard by another Penelope hug. "Oh you look as cute as a button!" Penelope squealed as she hugged me. "Thank you Penelope! You look amazing too." I said as she broke away and everyone laughed at her hugs.

Shortly after we got past greetings Rossi came out and told us food was ready. We all got up and walked to the dining room. I sat by Spencer and Emily. I was really enjoying being around them, then conversations started when we started eating. At first it was hard understanding what they were talking about until Penelope looked at me and started asking me questions.

"So Alexa explain to me how you and boy wonder here met." She said with a smile and almost every head looked at me. "Umm… well we met in Vegas when you guys had a case and I was working on a story type thing…" I nervously sputtered out. Penelope giggled at me. "Oh you're so cute! Then you just fell for our genius! How cute!" She giggled even more and I felt my face go red. "Calm down PG, don't overwhelm the poor girl even more." Emily said changing the topic. "So you said you write stories, what type of stories?" Emily asked poking at her food. "Umm… no I write for the paper. I normally write a few columns for just about anything." I said back. "That seems pretty interesting." JJ added. "Its good money, besides it's not as interesting as your jobs." I said staring at them. I looked over at Penelope and started to wonder. "Okay now I have a question. Penelope what is your job in the BAU?" I asked changing the topic off of me. Everyone started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked confused at the laughter. "Oh sweetness, I'm the technical analyst. I stay behind a computer all day. I leave all the take downs to my chocolate hunk!" She said giggling. I was still confused but noticed how Penelope and Derek laughed that she was talking about him.

We were eating and talking about everything. JJ was telling me about her son Henry when the conversation of children came up. Henry was turning one soon and then Penelope was talking about spoiling him because that's what godparents do. Then Aaron told me about his son Jack, he was I think he said four years old. I was really starting to bond with everyone, and then as I thought things were going smoothly Morgan switched the topic back on me and Spencer. "So are you guys thinking about it?" He said with laughter. I think he was trying to embarrass Spencer. "What?" I asked with confusion in my voice. "Kids. Are you guys thinking about it?" He asked once again smiling. I looked over at Spencer who was going red. I looked back at everyone else whose eyes were on me. I got really hot and I was choking on my words. "Umm… I guess we really haven't talked that far in the future y-yet." I said nervously again. "So you do think about it right?" Morgan kept going on with it. "Oh little genius babies! That would be so cute!" Penelope add in. "Umm… I…" I started to say but Spencer cut me off. "Okay guys you can stop with the 'baby talk' because we obviously have talked about it, okay Morgan?" He said sternly. Morgan backed down like he knew something was on Spencer's mind. "Okay, okay I get it. I'll stop." He said smiling at Spencer. I looked over at Spencer who looked a little tense. I mouthed to him, "Are you okay?" and he nodded back.

The night carried on and around nine thirty we decided to leave as everyone else started to leave. I walked over to Rossi after I said goodbye to everyone else. "I was good to see you again, after all these years." I said looking at him. "It was good seeing you too kid. It's good to know you kept yourself out of trouble." He said smiling. "Well now I won't be able to get into trouble with seven FBI agents at my back." "We're all here for you." He said. I hugged him. "It's good to know I have a real family." He hugged back and laughed. "Well goodbye Alexa. You need to get some rest." He said breaking away. "Now your sounding like my parents. See you soon." I said smiling then walking back to Spencer, and then we left to his car and drove home.

It was surprisingly a good night except with a few awkward moments, but besides that I think me and the team really got to know each other more often. When we got back to the apartment Spencer avoided the talk about what happened between him and Morgan so I didn't really push him to talk about it. We spent the rest of the night together watching a few movies. But I still thought about the dinner and how tense Spencer was.


	18. Chapter 18 We're nothing without honesty

Hey everybody I finally got the chance to write another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are highly wanted and appreciated! Have a nice day.

Alexa's POV

I was once again bored and alone in Spencer's apartment. Well technically it was 'our' apartment because I'm always here and Spence said I could move in. It's been a few days since the dinner at Rossi's and everyone was back to work, except for me. I can go back to work next week, but I'm tired of waiting.

I looked over at the clock and it was only two. I really want to talk to Spence about things. A lot of alone time can make anyone think. I over think some things too much sometimes. I was sitting on the couch watching tv, but nothing was on, then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it but as soon as I opened it Rene pushed in.

"How did I know you were here?" She said as she giggled. "Well I haven't really left since I got back from the hospital." I said as I went back to the couch and sat down then Rene followed. "So what brings you here, aren't you suppose to be at work?" I asked as she sat down. "I finished things early and I told Rachel I was taking the rest of the day to visit you." She said throwing her purse down. "Or were you just bored and couldn't find anyone to gossip with?" I said smiling at her. "Ouch, okay maybe I was getting lonely. You've been gone for over three weeks. Can I say I miss you?" She said staring at the tv. "I missed you too. I've even miss that weird guy on level two." I said as Rene laughed.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Rene asked. "You're looking at it, I haven't moved from this spot. But I did go to dinner with Spencer and his team." I said remembering all that happened. "Oh so tell me what happened." She said looking at me. "I don't know what happened. Things were great, we all talked and their really nice people. They really accept me into their little family. But…" I said but trailed off. "But what? It seems like things went good." Rene said. "That's the thing Rene I don't know what happened. Everything was going great. Spencer though, he seemed like he didn't like it. He's been kind of tense lately, I'm starting to worry about him." I said sighing. "He's just worried about you and he was probably just nervous about the whole thing." Rene said reassuringly. "Yeah I guess you're right. I shouldn't over think things." I said slumping back into the couch. "Hey if it makes you feel any better I brought some movies for us to watch." Rene said pulling a stack of movies out of her bag. "Yeah let's just watch a movie." I said as she put one in.

We watched movies for the whole afternoon. I laughed when Rene could recite the whole movie. Then Spencer got back from work.

"Is it really that late?" Rene said looking at her phone. "Well I better get going. See you soon." Rene said as she gathered her things and hugged me goodbye. Then she walked to the door where Spencer was putting down his bag. "Bye, Spencer." Then she was gone. The room went quiet as I started to clean up. Spencer walked over and sat in the chair by the couch. He started to rub his forehead. I sat down and looked at him. He looked tired, but I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as he moved his hand off his head. "Yeah I'm fine." He said quietly. I sat there staring at him for a minute trying to find the words to start the conversation. "Umm… Spence… We need to talk." I started. He looked up at me. "What do you want to talk about?" He said. I bit my lip and looked away. He stared at me noticing what I was doing. I took a deep breath and sputtered. "I wanted to talk about everything, like about before the hospital and stuff…" I said as my voice trailed off. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Spencer said as he moved over to me. "No I want to. You've been honest with me and told me about your past and I understood, I know you'll do the same for me." I said looking at him. He slowly nodded like something was on his mind but I dismissed the thought.

"Okay, well you know the basics about my past. Actually you probably know more than me… Well anyway my family was like any normal family. I didn't have many friends but when I did get one she wanted me to come over to her house. I did what any other kid that age would do and went over to her house. When I got home I went to bed, I couldn't sleep, went to see if my parents were up, the house was dark and quiet so I thought I'd gingerly wake mom up. Then I found them dead, went to the police, ended up in a foster home. Week later Jake was killed. Put in a different foster home, then put in another one, and another, and another… and now I'm here with you." I finished. I actually felt better saying all that.

Spencer grabbed my hand. "It's okay Alexa." He said quietly. "I just thought it was time for me to tell you." I said. "Now about when I was kidnapped, I knew you'd come for me. I just felt it that you'd stop at nothing to save me." I said as he hugged me. "You've been thinking about this for awhile haven't you?" He said as I nodded in his arms. "I will always protect you." He said as I looked up at him and he wiped a stray tear off my cheek. "I know. I want to be with you, I don't want to lose you. I actually feel happiness in my life when I'm with you." I said as I hugged him. "Me too." I heard him say quietly.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "Now tell me what is going on between you and Morgan." I said as he loosened his grip on my hand. Spencer shifted in his seat. "He's just trying to mess with me, like he always does. He knows how I feel about you. All that stuff from the dinner, he just did that to get under my skin. Don't worry about it." He said as he rubbed my arm. I looked at him. He wasn't being completely honest but I didn't want to argue, not tonight and not now.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, just do me a favor and go get some sleep, you look like you had a tough day." I said as I pushed him towards the bed room. He nodded then kissed me back then walked down the hall.

I texted Rene to tell her everything went okay and I worried too much, she agreed and I sat there on the couch. That seemed easy. I really did worry. But the fact that Spencer seemed tense made me wonder. I do need to stop. He works long hours and his job would make anyone tense. I guess that's for another day.


	19. Chapter 19 I'm not a profiler but

Hello everyone! Sorry for me not updating, I just never get the time to type out chapters. I am super happy right now and I would like to thank all the people who followed and made my story one of their favorites. C:

So I wanted to give you guys a heads up on future chapters. I will be using some parts of the episode 'Instincts', but mainly from 'Memoriam' because I want that whole thing with Spencer. I don't want my story to just be about Spencer and Alexa's relationship, so I want to add their backgrounds mainly now just Spencer's. I just wanted to forewarn everyone about this in case you haven't seen them. Yes the episodes are different from when I write them because I want them to fit around previous chapters. That's it thanks for reading and leave a review if you could! c:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I only own Alexa.**

Alexa's POV

The past week hasn't been the best for me and Spencer. I feel like we are drifting apart. I sometimes feel like it would be better if we took a break from our relationship. I don't know what is up with him anymore. He tosses and turns at night, he always has a headache, and he's turned into a wall around me. I just wish I could help him in some way, but he's becoming so distant from me. But I get to go back to work tomorrow, and maybe things may go back to normal.

I looked over at the clock, and Spencer still wasn't home. It's going on to be seven thirty. I'm getting worried about him. I understand long hours but he normally calls me or something. I think what's really driving me insane is the fact he's becoming a wall. He won't let me in. I'm getting worried, about everything. What if we're no longer together? Then again, what is he trying to hide from me? I told him about my past, the least he could do is tell me his. After all I would understand and love him the same.

I was sitting on the couch finishing up some reports for work that had Rene previously brought me so I wouldn't be behind when I got back to work, then Spencer walked in. I looked over at him as he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, and then walked over and sat down in the chair beside the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes and started to rub his head once again. I watched for a minute until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Spence are you alright?" I asked as he moved his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache, I'll get over it." He said looking down at the floor with his hand on his head. "Are you sure? I think I have some Tylenol if you want." I said standing up about to walk to the kitchen. "No I don't want anything. I'm fine." He said.

"If it hurts so much just take one." I said looking at him. "No I don't need anything. It's just a small headache." He said as he raised his voice. "You have been coming home with a headache for a while. Why don't you want to take anything to make it go away?" I asked as I looked at him in confusion. "Don't start that." He said as he stood up and started to walk away. "What are you talking about? Start what? I'm just saying if you want your damn headache to go away, then take something." I said as I started to raise my voice. Spencer was making me angry.

"I told you I don't want anything." He said as he started to walk down the hall. "Don't walk away from me! I'm just trying to help you." I started to shout at him. He turned around. "And I said I didn't need anything okay!" He shouted back. "Why don't you want my help?" I asked with my voice still raised. "I don't need your help Alexa." He yelled. "Why not?" I yelled back. "I just don't!" He yelled. "Don't give me that!" I yelled with anger in my voice. Spencer cupped his hand on his head. "Can we just end this conversation?" He asked as his temper was rising. "Not until you give me a fucking explanation!" I demanded. "You want an explanation! It's just a headache, I don't want a painkiller, and I don't need one, and I don't need you Alexa!" He screamed at me.

I started to back up. I was hurt. Who is this person I'm looking at? I just stared at him, not knowing if I should say something. "I'm going to bed." He said still angry as he opened the bedroom door, and then he slammed it shut making me jump. I just stood there. Replaying what had just happened in my mind. I don't know who that person was, because that certainly wasn't Spencer. I don't know what his problem is. All I do is try to help him, I want him happy. I'm not a profiler like him but I do notice when he isn't himself.

I walked back over to the couch and just sat there. I was hurt. I wanted to cry my eyes out. I just want Spencer to know I'm there for him but he pushes me away, like I'm nothing. He doesn't need me. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe I'm just a problem to him now. Maybe he just doesn't love me like he did. Maybe he never loved me. Maybe it would be better if we did just take a break from it all.

**So what do you guys think for their first fight? Do you think they'll work it out? Or will they just separate in the end? **


	20. Chapter 20 A new case

Hello everybody! I am so sorry for taking so long to update chapters. I've been busy and couldn't find the time to do it, because in a few weeks I go back to school. But that also means I might be able to add more chapters more frequently. This is my 20th chapter, the longest story I've written and I have to say I owe it all to you guys! Thank you for the support and everything, I highly appreciate it all!

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine, but Alexa is. **

Spencer's POV

When I woke up, Alexa was gone. She had already left for work. I feel awful for what happened last night. I shouldn't have screamed at her like that, and I especially shouldn't have told her that I didn't need her. My words were hurtful, she was only worrying about me, and I didn't need to be a jerk to her. I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I grabbed my things and headed off to work.

-BAU Building-

I walked into the bullpen and saw Morgan and Prentiss already at their desks talking. I walked over and sat down at mine.

"Hey Reid." Prentiss said as I sat down. "Hey." I mumbled as I took of my bag. "What's up with you today?" Morgan asked. I rubbed my eyes then leaned back in my chair. "I screwed up guys." I said with a sigh. "How did you screw up?" Prentiss asked with a small smile. "I screwed up with Alexa." I said sitting back up. "What happened between you two?" Morgan asked. "We had a fight last night and I said something I'm not proud of." I said. "What did you say to her?" Prentiss asked with worry in her voice. I was about to explain what happened until Hotch walked out of his office. "BAU team, conference room now." He said as we all got up and walked into the conference room, where JJ and Garcia were. We all sat down around the conference table, and every one passed down files. Once we got the files Garcia started to present the new case as I skimmed over the file.

"Okay my lovelies, you will be going to Las Vegas, where five year old boy, Ethan Hayes was found dead after being missing for about a week." Garcia said as a picture of the boy came up on the monitor. "Another five year old boy, Michael Bridges, was reported missing when he didn't show up at a friends' house." She said as another picture came up. "The reason they're both connected, both parents received a call from this sick puppy stating that it's their fault their sons were abducted." She finished as she sat down.

"Ethan was found in clean clothes, his hair combed, and there was no sign os sexual assault." Emily read from the file.

"So we have an unsub who shows remorse and then projects his own guilt onto the parents." Morgan said as he looked up from his file.

"Since Ethan was found seven days after he went missing, we'll have six to find Michael." JJ said as everyone agreed.

"Let's not waste any time, wheels up in ten." Hotch said as everyone got up and went to get their go-bags.

Alexa's POV

I sat at my desk with my head down in my arms. Every moment of last night replayed in my head. I need to find a way to apologize to Spencer. It was my fault, I picked too much. I shouldn't have pushed too hard at Spencer. He seemed stress and I only made it worse. I left early just in case something started again. I thought I'd try and give him a little room to breathe.

"Okay what's with you?" Rene asked as she came over to me. I looked up and she handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I mumbled as I took a drink. "Now explain what's eating you." Rene said as she leaned against my desk. I sighed. "Me and Spencer had a fight last night, and things got a little out of hand." I said. "What do you mean by 'out of hand'? Alexa did he hit you?" Rene got really serious. I've never seen her so serious. "What? No Spencer would never do that to me." I said stopping that train of thought in her mind.

Rene raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "It was really just a stupid fight and we started to scream at each other, that's it." I said taking another drink of my coffee. "That better be all that happened." Rene said. "Don't worry only my feelings were hurt." I said glaring at her as she patted my head. "Oh everything will be fine. You two will find a way to work things out. Now I have to finish my work before someone sees me slacking off." She said walking back to her desk. "I hope we will." I said to myself. My phone started to vibrate on my desk.

I picked it up and saw a text from Spencer.

"A case came up so I won't be home for a few days."

I got what I wanted, time away from Spencer. The only problem is that I don't want him to leave. I want to be right beside him, right now. Why did last night have to happen?

Spencer's POV

When we landed in Vegas, the team split up and Morgan and I were sent to the morgue to examine the Ethan Hayes' body. When we got there a woman walked us back to where the body was placed.

"The cause of death was suffocation." The woman said as we walked around the table with the body on it. "The boy had nothing in his stomach, but he was given some sort of nutrients." The woman said. "No IV marks anywhere. Then how was he getting the nutrients that he needs?" I said more of a statement to myself. "Maybe we are looking at this case all wrong. Maybe it's a woman doing it." Morgan said half joking. "You could actually be right Morgan. If it was a woman doing this, then maybe she's breast feeding them, giving the boys the nutrients they need without actually giving them food." I said. "Then we better get back to Hotch with this." Morgan said.

As we left the morgue and we walked and got into the SUV that we came in. Morgan looked at me. "So you ever gonna explain what happened to you and Alexa?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah I guess." I said. "We got into a fight and I hurt her feelings, I know I did. I wish I could be with her to apologize to her. I told her I didn't need her and I saw the pain she felt the minute I said it. But I really do need her and want her in my life." I said rubbing the side of my head. "Then do it." Morgan said as he started the car. "Do what?" I asked confused on what he was implying me to do. "Apologize to her. Just call her and tell her what you just told me. Trust me it would make her feel a lot better." He said. "Yeah you're right. She needs to hear it from me." I said as we drove back to the police station.


End file.
